Sonrojos
by Maria Violet
Summary: ¿Quien sera capaz de provocarle el mayor sonrojo a la bella manager de Inazuma Japon? [IE Orion] [YuuAnna]


**Inazuma eleven GO y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Level-5. **

—**Diálogos— **

—_Pensamientos_**— **

"_FlashBack"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0: **Cambio de escenario**

(*): Notas que dejare al final aclarando algo de ese párrafo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anna no era una de esas chicas locas y hormonadas que se ponían a chillar y exclamar cada que veían a un chico apuesto, en lo absoluto, más bien era una joven bastante centrada y seria.

No por nada estaba rodeada todo el día de chicos -La mayoría atractivos- en un equipo de fútbol, participando en un mundial y ella se mantenía impasible, la verdad es que poco o nada le importaban esas cosas, ella consideraba a todos esos chicos de Inazuma Japón más bien como buenos amigos, inclusive a los que no conocía de casi nada antes de que se formara la selección como los chicos de Eisei Gakuen, Hiroto y Tatsuya, o los integrantes de Raimon original como Endo, Kazemaru o Goenji.

Pero es que ninguno de ellos le había causado tal impresión como aquel rubio, el nuevo jugador que entraba en la selección Afuro Terumi, cuando se presentó de repente en el campo ni ella ni Ootani pudieron evitar quedar con la boca abierta.

¿Y qué chica no? El joven era uno de los más apuestos que había visto en su corta vida, tenía el cabello estúpidamente más largo y mejor cuidado que muchas chicas que conocía, aparte de tener rasgos extremamente finos y femeninos como Kazemaru, quizás hasta más delicados, a él sí que hubiera sido capaz de confundirlo con una mujer si de antemano no le hubieran informado que era chico, y pese a eso el joven dios seguía teniendo un inexplicable atractivo que atraía su mirada y la de toda chica.

Tras recuperarse del rápido embelesamiento en el que había caído trato de mirar a otro punto de la cancha y pensar en cualquier otra cosa, pues sentía las mejillas estúpidamente calientes. Al reconocerlo se sonrojó más aun pero de vergüenza por sí misma. ¿De cuándo acá solo por ver a un chico lindo se sonrojaba? Trato de calmarse y respirar hondo.

Rezando porque nadie halla notado su vergonzoso desliz la práctica llego a su fin, pero no con ello sus tareas, se retiró del lugar tranquilamente junto a sus amigas para comenzar a planear una cena especial para todos los chicos.

Solo que no se dio cuenta de un par de miradas curiosas sobre ella. La del reciente ángel del equipo, intrigado por la bella joven desconocida, y la del emperador de Outei, intercambiado su gélida mirada entre el recién llegado y el camino por donde su tierna niña se había ido...

Tendría que hacer algo al respecto de inmediato.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando Nosaka volvió a la concentración junto a Asuto y compañía, luego de presenciar el insólito cambio de equipo de la selección Americana, inmediatamente tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Cosa que se confirmó cuando buscando entre los presentes en el comedor faltaba cierto rubito con complejo de dios, ignorando a un confundido Nishikage al que dejo sentado en la mesa, fue en dirección a la enorme cocina del lugar donde sabía que estaría su dulce emperatriz.

Por qué lo haya admitido para sí mismo o no, pese a que hubo huido hace tiempo como un miedoso cuando ella trato de confesarse, esa chica era suya. Que aun ni ella ni nadie lo supieran era algo que arreglaría luego de acabar el dichoso mundial. Mientras tanto se aseguraría a cualquier medio de mantener a Anna alejada de cualquier clase de pretendientes, inclusive de los mismísimos dioses de ser necesario.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La peli durazno por su lado había estado encerrada con Aki y Ootani un buen rato en la cocina, la primera había ido a preparar los platos para la comida y la castaña a buscar algunas especias que hacían falta en la cocina. Anna solo estaba vigilando tranquilamente que nada se sobre cociera en lo que entra alguien a la cocina.

Impresionada miro al joven de larguísimos cabellos y ojos carmín que entro algo desorientado.

—**Hey —** Saludo el rubio sonriendo finalmente. Anna no supo hacia dónde mirar para hallarle sentido a todo eso, pero afortunadamente su mente trabajo rápido y se obligó a actuar como una persona normal y sensata. Con ello logro controlar el ligero nerviosismo que le nació al estar frente al joven.

—**Buenas tardes Aphrodi-san** **—** Realizo una leve reverencia **— ¿Necesita algo?** **—** En esos momentos se sentía como una camarera o algo así, con un delantal puesto y el cabello en una cola de caballo, pero después de todo era su trabajo ayudar en todo lo posible a los jugadores.

—**Ah, no, no es nada, solo trataba de ir a comedor desde las habitaciones, aun no me acostumbro a este lugar** **— **Se encogió de hombros ligeramente apenado.

—**Le falto solo un poco, está justo al lado** **—** Señalo una puerta **— Por allí está la zona desde la que servimos la comida así que puede pasar por allí si gusta** **—** Tras aquella puerta llevaban las bandejas con comida y las acomodaban como en cualquier bufet.

—**Muchas gracias eh…** **—** El joven se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta **—** **Lo siento, aun no me sé ni tu nombre ni el de las otras chicas.**

—**Mikado Anna —**Ofreció sencillamente con una sonrisa **— La chica de ojos verdes es Kino Aki-san, y la castaña es mi amiga Ootani.**

— **Muchas gracias Anna-san** **—** Afuro sonrió y ella dio un sobresalto interno, jamás la habían comenzado a llamar por su nombre a tan pronto de conocerse, quizás el único así fue Nosaka, pero con el peli rosa simplemente no había podido negarse de ninguna manera, el emperador de Outei era especial en cada manera existente para ella. Por otro lado solo atino a sonreírle por cortesía y volver su atención a las ollas cuyo contenido como comprobó estaba a punto de estar listo.

El rubio se quedó detallándola unos momentos antes de irse, era definitivamente hermosa, sus ojos preciosos, y lo más importante no actuaba como una completa tonta en su presencia, quizás sonara presumido, pero sabía el efecto que tenía en las chucas de su edad así fuera por pura apariencia, y que la peli durazno no le hiciera caso en lo absoluto llamaba su atención.

Sonrió de medio lado, sería divertido intentar alguna travesura para ella.

—**Tienes un nombre muy hermoso Anna-san** **— **Quiso reír muy fuertemente por la cara de impresión y confusión que le dio por respuesta la joven **—** **Y tú no te quedas atrás en lo absoluto. **

— **¿E-Eh?** **— **Definitivamente no sabía cómo responder a eso, y mucho menos como controlar el ligero rosa que comenzaba a picar en sus mejillas, su mano que había ido en camino de apagar las ollas con el estofado quedo paralizada en el aire.

El rubio que esperaba una reacción quizás un tanto más notoria sonrió divertido, no es que actuara indiferente frente a él, es que realmente era indiferente y eso solo le daba ganas de molestarla más. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para seguir apenándola con elogios cuando la puerta que daba al área para servir se abrió de una vez, como si un cuchillo cortara el ambiente entre ambos fría y efectivamente. Si eso no era suficiente la mirada gélida que le dio Nosaka a Aphrodi sí que lo fue, aunque esta solo durara fija unos pocos segundos antes de disfrazarse con una cara de aparente normalidad, aunque el escalofrío seguía bien adentrado en el cuerpo del ángel.

— **¿Nosaka-san? —** Preguntó la manager confundida, olvidando de inmediato lo anterior **—** **¿Necesita algo?**

— **No realmente, creo que solo estoy muy ansioso por la cena de hoy** **—** Se hizo el inocente el pelirosa, esta vez notando el rubio la mirada y tono suave que el medio campista le brindaba a la manager.

Aphrodi arqueo una ceja mirando de uno al otro, para Anna él pareció desaparecer en cuanto el estratega puso un pie en la habitación. Anna que salió de su impresión inicial solo asintió volviendo en sí y a su trabajo.

—**Dentro de nada todo estará listo** **— **aseguró la joven.

—**La comida de Anna es tan deliciosa que no puedo esperar —** Con eso la pobre casi deja caer toda una olla de estofado pero se estabilizó como pudo y disimuladamente.

—**N-No es para tanto, y no soy la única que** **cocino** **—** Aclaro la joven "Concentrada" en su trabajo, tan concentrada como podría estar una chica con las mejillas ardiendo. Siguieron conversando sobre el tema, amenamente y amistosamente.

El rubio miro en silencio el intercambió claramente ignorado, pero lo que más le interesó fue la actitud tan distinta de la chica, estaba más nerviosa que antes y evitaba ver al peli rosa a toda costa. Suspiro por fin entendiendo la mirada de muerte que le dio Nosaka al entrar, como si el hecho de llamar por su nombre a secas de por sí ya no fuera incriminatorio.

Resignado se encogió de hombros, y pesar que había encontrado a alguien interesante pero no estaba disponible, que mala suerte tenia. Nosaka noto perfectamente que el rubito había captado bien el mensaje, pese a no haber hecho más que reclamar lo que era suyo, es decir la atención de la joven, que para su satisfacción no fue muy difícil.

—**Ser mejor que valla de una vez al comedor — **Se encogió de hombros el ángel riendo internamente, quien diría que el peli rosa fuera tan territorial **— No quiero meterme en problemas. **

—**Solo sigue las reglas de aquí y no veo por qué debas tener problemas — **La chica aun ocupada en la comida no tenía ni idea de los significados entre líneas dichos allí, pero solo con la sonrisa "tranquila" que el pelirosa le brindo al otro joven, se notaba que no estaban hablando realmente de problemas con los entrenadores o algo así.

—**En seguida llegaran las chicas y serviremos la cena — **Anna le sonrió y Aphrodi correspondió a dicho gesto en lo que se largaba de allí, no vaya a ser que sonreírle a su manager también estuviera prohibido, se fue de la cocina riendo internamente porque juraba escuchar lo resoplidos molestos del medio campista.

Una vez en el comedor se fue a sentar, terminando entre Hiroto, Hiura y Haizaki en la misma mesa, no pudo evitar llegar con una mueca clara de decepción, cosa que llamo la atención de los presentes.

— **¿Qué demonios te sucede? — **Se atrevió Hiroto, quizás el único que no se cortaría en expresar su curiosidad.

—**Hmmm — **Por unos momentos sopeso si guardar silencio, después de todo no parecía que nadie supiera lo que sucedía con la linda manager y el estratega del equipo **— Que la vida es muy injusta, cuando consigo algo interesante resulta ser de alguien más — **Suspiro audiblemente **— Que aburrido.**

Por su parte el reto de los chicos miraban al rubio como si le faltara seriamente una cita con el psicólogo o algo así.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras aun en la cocina, Anna en su mente aún se debatía si realmente Aphrodi hablaba enserio con lo de meterse en problemas o solo era una broma, con lo poco que hablo con el notaba que era alguien bromista, si no por qué razón se hubiera puesto antes halagarla de aquella manera, no se le ocurría nada más.

Por otro lado ya no hallaba con que palabras invocar a sus amigas y que volvieran rápido a la cocina, si antes estar a solas en ese lugar con Aphrodi fue extraño, estar a solas con Nosaka venía siendo extremadamente incomodo, podía tolerar estar en la misma concentración y verlo todos los días solo y solo si había bastante gente alrededor, nunca se habían enconado a solas desde que él hubo vuelto de su operación. Estar a solas con él provocaba el recuerdo de lo que estuvo a punto de decirle en aquella ocasión terminando el TFF, y aun no tenía ni la más mínima idea de sí aquella vez él comprendió eso y la detuvo para no tener que rechazarla o si no se dio cuanta en lo más mínimo, cuando se encontraron luego actuaron como si nada así que estuvo cómoda actuando en el papel de desentendida.

Pero otra cosa era tenerlo con la mirada puesta en su nuca fijamente y no poder decir absolutamente nada, estaba a punto de decirle que bien podía ir a esperar al comedor, cuando sin previo aviso el chico habla.

—**Hey, Anna — **Llamo distraídamente, ya poco importándole estar siendo grosero o no por usar su nombre a secas, si era sincero le encantaba llamarla así, ella que dio un ligero sobresalto giro de inmediato para verlo, Nosaka sonrió por lo tierna que era **— ¿Te agrada Aphrodi-san? ¿Crees que este bien en el equipo? — **Lo que realmente quería saber era si le gustaba, al menos un poco, aquel rubio oxigenado, pues no le paso desapercibido lo distraída que quedo ella cuando el rubio se presentó en su entrenamiento, quizás por ello se sintió tan amenazado para con el nuevo delantero.

—**Pues… Creo que es una buena persona, es agradable, así que creo que en el equipo le ira bien — **Sonrió con su respuesta, comprendiendo que quizás al estratega le intrigara mucho el ambiente que causaría la llegada del delantero, aunque considerando que hacía poco también se había integrado Atsuya no le quedó clara la naturaleza de su preocupación.

—**Hmm— **Respondió escuetamente, y quedándose sin una buena excusa, decidió volver al comedor con el resto **— Ah, por cierto… — **Se detuvo girando ligeramente a verla. Ella parpadeo confundida **— Te queda muy bien el cabello recogido Anna.**

Y se fue de allí inmensamente satisfecho de ver a nerviosa reacción y el prominente sonrojo que esas simples palabras provocaron en ella. Si bien se había sentido algo nervioso se fue feliz con aquella confirmación…

Ni siquiera alguien como aquel rubio oxigenado podría ganarle provocándole sonrojos a su linda emperatriz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**TENAIA QUIE HACERLO! ASAADADCDSGBFDSFDW(?**

**Nada más fue ver el capítulo donde llega Afuro allí con toda su belleza y que Anna se quedara pendeja para que me saliera esto XDD **

**Y si, vengo viéndolo ahorita por la locura que es la universidad :''v literal o estudio o vivo(? No sé ni cómo demonios pase el primer parcial de cálculo a duras penas, y ya nada más en 2 semanas tengo el otro (más un montón más de otras materias… killme ;n;)**

**Pero bueeee, necesitaba hacer esto antes de morir de estrés y pues… me pase la tarde haciendo esto en vez de leer ara mi parcial de mañana X,,DD aiuda(? Me salió un Nosaka medio rarongo pero no le paren mucho(?**

**Y! es la primera vez que escribo con Aphrodi así que no me maten mientras duermo si lo hice muy Oc XDD sin más que agregar me despido.**

**No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de corregir esta cosa desde FF así que si se tragan errores ortográficos, mil disculpas ;n; tratare de arreglarlo lueguito, es que si no duermo mañana no llego mi parcial x,D**

**Sin más, Ciao!**

_ATT: Maria Violet. Bye Bye :,D_


End file.
